1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a process unit which is used in an image forming apparatus configured to form an image in accordance with an electrophotographic image forming method.
2. Conventional Art
Conventionally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus has been known. Typically, such an apparatus has an image carrying member on which an electrostatic latent image is formed, a developing unit supplying toner to the image carrying member, a cleaning device having a cleaning blade configured to remove the toner remained on the image carrying member. Typically, such an apparatus further includes a toner conveying screw configured to convey the toner removed from the image carrying member (i.e., the waste toner) in a horizontally outward direction, a toner conveying belt configured to convey the waste toner upward, and another toner conveying device having a toner collecting screw configured to convey the waste toner in a horizontally inward direction, and a toner collection device which is arranged at an upper end of the developing unit and collects the waste toner conveyed by the waste toner collecting screw.